<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prefiks, który wpływa na znaczenie by SzmaragDrac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613289">Prefiks, który wpływa na znaczenie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac'>SzmaragDrac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Original Character-centric, Post-Canon, Quidditch, cztery przyjaciółki i ich przygody, późniejsze kariery zawodowe, wybór przedmiotów szkolnych</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst powstał na Gwiazdkową Wymianę Fikową 7.0 na Mirriel do życzenia Pantery: „W kanonie nauczyciele Hogwartu są często przedstawieni w taki sposób, że sprawiają wrażenie niekompetentnej zgrai ograniczonych umysłowo półgłówków, którzy niepotrzebnie narażają młodzież na niebezpieczeństwo. Chciałabym przeczytać fik mentor-uczeń, w którym kompetencja/umiejętności/pasja nauczyciela pozwoliła uczniowi odkryć w sobie coś nowego. Może to być na przykład Sprout i Neville (oczywista oczywistość — roślinki i późniejsza ścieżka kariery zawodowej) albo Vector i Hermiona (skoro Hermiona była tak zafascynowana numerologią, to ten przedmiot musiał być dobrze prowadzony), albo Hooch i Oliver Wood (wiadomo jak dobry trener może zmotywować zawodnika), albo Sinistra/McGonagall/Flitwick i jakoś randomowy uczeń, który zainteresował się astronomią/transmutacją/zaklęciami”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fiki (z) forum Mirriel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prefiks, który wpływa na znaczenie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/gifts">czarna_pantera</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Pod koniec ostatnich zajęć przed feriami wielkanocnymi wydarzyło się coś strasznego.<br/>
     Profesor Micheal Danaher odłożył różdżkę na katedrę, obrócił się na pięcie przodem do uczniów, uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzekł:<br/>
     – Na dziś już skończymy, moi drodzy, możecie pozbierać swoje rzeczy i zmykać. Ale! – zatrzymał ich, gdy co poniektórzy już mieli zamiar pędzić do wyjścia. – Chciałbym, żebyście w czasie tego wolnego czasu pomyśleli o tym, jakie dodatkowe przedmioty wybierzecie na trzeci rok. Po przerwie trzeba będzie podjąć decyzję. Musicie wybrać co najmniej dwa, dowolne, ale można więcej. Jakiś czas temu ponoć były jakieś kłopoty z nakładającymi się zajęciami, więc dyrektor zmieniła zasady.<br/>
     W klasie rozległ się zbiorowy jęk. Danaher przeskoczył prędko nad katedrą, aż mu się zmierzwiły rude włosy, rozsiadł się wygodnie na jej pulpicie i uspokoił uczniów gestem dłoni.<br/>
     – Dla pocieszenia dodam, że od swojego ulubionego nauczyciela... – zawiesił na chwilę głos – to jest ode mnie, jakby ktoś miał wątpliwości, nigdy się nie uwolnicie, bo z obrony przed czarną magią zrezygnować się nie da. Jak zresztą z żadnego przedmiotu. – Zatarł zawadiacko ręce i wytrzeszczył do nich oczy, ale zaraz spoważniał. – Po prostu zastanówcie się nad kolejnymi, dobrze? No, a teraz wesołej Wielkanocy i możecie iść! – Zeskoczył z podniesienia zgrabnym ruchem i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy.<br/>
     Grace zerknęła na Mayę. Koleżanka pakowała podręcznik i pergamin do torby nieco trzęsącymi się rękami, tak jakby wizja rozmyślania nad wyborem lekcji wprawiała ją w niezbyt wesoły nastrój. Rzuciła Grace spojrzenie z ukosa i uśmiechnęła się lekko – czy chciała dodać otuchy jej czy sobie, tego Grace nie umiała stwierdzić.<br/>
     – Hej, dziewczyny! – usłyszały za sobą głos Piper, gdy wyszły z klasy. Odwróciły się i ujrzały, jak ta pędzi niczym smok, po czym rzuca się na nie i otacza je ramionami. – Co wybieracie? Może jakąś nekromancję? Albo alchemię? Ooo, albo może język zombie lub upiorów! – rozochociła się.<br/>
     – Piper, głupolu – powiedziała Ingrid, wyłaniając się zza niej. Poprawiła torbę ześlizgującą jej się z ramienia i pokręciła głową. – Nie ma takich do wyboru. Są tak: numerologia, wróżbiarstwo, opieka nad...<br/>
     – Wiem, wiem – przerwała jej Piper. – Ale wolałabym język upiorów! – Zwiesiła głowę, lecz po chwili znów ją poderwała. – Albo quidditcha! Raaaju, jakby można było mieć quidditcha co roku... Dostałabym łatwo wybitny i mogłabym spędzać czas na robieniu tego, co kocham.<br/>
     – I tak już na boisku bywasz częściej niż w Pokoju Wspólnym. – Ingrid spojrzała na nią znacząco. – No i będziesz miała quidditcha co roku. Chyba że cię wywalą z drużyny – dodała z szerokim uśmiechem.<br/>
     Piper wystawiła jej język i odparła:<br/>
     – Ale jakbym miała ocenę z gry, to może szybciej by się mną zainteresowała jakaś profesjonalna drużyna i wzięła mnie do rezerwy.<br/>
     – Dwunastolatki nikt nie weźmie.<br/>
     Rzeczona dwunastolatka westchnęła dramatycznie i wyrzuciła ramiona w górę.<br/>
     – Ingrid!... – jęknęła. – A zanim dostałabym ocenę, skończyłby się trzeci rok. Czwarty mogłabym jeszcze ewentualnie poczekać, a na piątym już mogliby się mną interesować!<br/>
     – No i jakoś bez ocen z quidditcha ludzie się do drużyn dostają. Poza tym...<br/>
     Grace przewróciła oczami i przyspieszyła kroku, by zrównać się z Mayą. Nie pierwszy raz zdarzało się, że Piper i Ingrid wdały się w dyskusję; zwykle zaczynało się od drobnostki, ale potem przeradzało się w całą niemal dysputę. Z pozoru mogłoby się wydawać, że zażarcie się kłócą – bo różniły się prawie we wszystkim, od charakteru, przez zainteresowania, aż po wygląd. Roztrzepana, głośna, pełna werwy, trochę leniwa, zafiksowana na quidditchu, ciemnowłosa i ciemnooka Piper oraz poukładana, poważniejsza, pracowita, skupiona na nauce, jasnowłosa i szarooka Ingrid. Zdawało się, że łączył je jedynie wzrost, bo były równe co do cala, tak jakby natura chciała ujednolicić je możliwie najbardziej choć w tym jednym, jedynym aspekcie. Mimo wszystko wszyscy w ich domu wiedzieli, że Piper i Ingrid od samego początku nauki w Hogwarcie, gdy trafiły w towarzystwie Grace i Mai do jednej z czteroosobowych sypialni Hufflepuffu, były wręcz nierozłączne. Razem odrabiały wszystkie prace domowe, razem spędzały wolny czas w Pokoju Wspólnym, razem wchodziły do Wielkiej Sali i wychodziły z niej, razem siedziały w ławce. Pewnie teraz będą razem zastanawiały się nad przedmiotami, które wybrać.<br/>
     – Maya, a ty już o czymś myślałaś? – zagaiła Grace.<br/>
     Maya pokręciła głową, patrząc w ziemię.<br/>
     – Nie bardzo – odparła cicho. – Może jak wrócę do domu, to poproszę rodziców o pomoc...<br/>
     – Tobie to dobrze – westchnęła Grace. – Moi raczej średnio się w tym orientują. Ach, co za los mugolaka!<br/>
     Maya uśmiechnęła się do niej i poklepała po ramieniu.<br/>
     – Możesz porozmawiać z profesorem Danaherem, na pewno pomoże. Albo spytać swoje rodzeństwo, oni już mają ten wybór za sobą.<br/>
     – Cooo? – Głowa Piper nagle znalazła się między nimi. – Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Chcecie pytać innych ludzi? Nawet jeśli mowa o naszym kochanym Danaherze? – Westchnęła teatralnie. – Wybierzcie to, co same chcecie!<br/>
     Ingrid złapała ją za szatę i pociągnęła do tyłu.<br/>
     – Dobra, dobra, daj im spokój – rzuciła. – Pewnie i tak na koniec wybiorą te zajęcia, których ty nie, żeby uniknąć twoich wrzasków.<br/>
     – Moja droga Ingrid – zaczęła Piper poważnym głosem. – Gdyby nie moje dzisiejsze, jak to określasz, wrzaski – a dodam, że ostrzegawcze – na zielarstwie, to byłabyś teraz cała w bąblach od czyrakobulwy. Ja ci tu życie ratuję, a ty mi się tak odwdzięczasz! – Odwróciła głowę i wycelowała podbródkiem w sufit.<br/>
     – Oj, no, już dobrze, już się nie gniewaj. – Ingrid nachyliła się do koleżanki i objęła ją ciasno w pasie, aż prawie spadły jej okulary z nosa. Poprawiła je szybkim ruchem, założyła niesforny kosmyk za ucho i dodała słodko: – Ja z tobą pójdę na każdy przedmiot, który wybierzesz.<br/>
     Na usta Piper wpłynął szeroki uśmiech.<br/>
     – Tak? Raju, super! Jesteś absolutnie najlepszą koleżanką na świecie!<br/>
     – Tak – odparła Ingrid. – Bo ja zamierzam pójść na wszystkie.<br/>
     Grace i Maya roześmiały się na widok miny Piper, a potem dołączyły do niej, gdy ta rzuciła się w pogoń za uciekającą Ingrid.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     Grace spojrzała na Ingrid notującą coś szybko przy stoliku w Pokoju Wspólnym, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Piper polerującą miotłę i mamroczącą coś czule do Rutterkina, swojego małego czarnego kotka, którego trzymała na kolanach. Siedząca obok niej Maya zaczytywała się w opasłej księdze „Przyszłość każdego maga: Ścieżki kariery i sposoby na życie”. Westchnęła w duchu i oparła głowę o dłoń. Ingrid i Piper już od dawna wiedziały, co chcą robić – Ingrid po skończeniu Hogwartu planowała wrócić do rodzimej Norwegii, skąd przeprowadziła się do Anglii razem z tatą po śmierci mamy, i tam zająć się badaniem magicznych stworzeń, a Piper nie interesowało nic innego, jak tylko dostanie się do profesjonalnej drużyny quidditcha na pozycję ścigającej. Najbardziej marzyła o dołączeniu do Harpii z Holyhead, swojej ulubionej drużyny, ale zapewne zadowoliłaby się jakąkolwiek, która jest choć trochę znana. Zawsze powtarzała, że jak już zdobędzie sławę, to Harpie same się o nią upomną.<br/>
     Tylko ona i Maya nie miały jeszcze żadnych planów. Nie było to znowu takie dziwne – Grace podejrzewała, że mało który dwunastolatek ma dokładne zamiary dotyczące przyszłości, ale przyjaźń z dwoma dziewczynami, które od początku szkoły doskonale wiedziały, czego chcą, trochę podcinała jej skrzydła.<br/>
     – Maya – odezwała się Piper. – A co ty się tak w tym zaczytujesz? Jak jutro wrócisz do domu, to będziesz miała cały tydzień na rozmyślania! Jeszcze zdążysz wybrać.<br/>
     – Kiedy ja naprawdę nie wiem – odpowiedziała ta, spoglądając na Piper smutno. – Czytam właśnie o wróżbiarstwie i okazuje się, że to może być bardzo przyszłościowy kierunek, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z astronomią. Można wróżyć z gwiazd i planet... Ale nie czuję się w stu procentach przekonana, jak zresztą do żadnego przedmiotu.<br/>
     Piper odwróciła się na chwilę od miotły i spojrzała na sufit w zadumie. Zmrużyła oczy i odparła:<br/>
     – No, takie wróżbiarstwo to dobra rzecz. Moglibyśmy je mieć już teraz, żeby sobie wywróżyć, na co iść za rok.<br/>
     Ingrid zachichotała, ale nawet nie oderwała wzroku od pergaminu.<br/>
     – A ty, Grace? Wykoncypowałaś już coś? – dodała Piper.<br/>
     Grace obróciła się w fotelu, żeby było jej wygodniej, po czym odpowiedziała:<br/>
     – Nie. Chyba jutro pogadam z Avą, może mi coś podpowie. I zanim mi przerwiesz! – Uniosła dłoń, widząc, że ta już szykuje się do jakiejś wypowiedzi broniącej wolności wyboru i niesłuchania się starszych sióstr. – Na pewno mi coś doradzi, bo sama długo się nad tym wahała, pamiętam, bo wróciła na ferie do domu i myślała o tym cały czas. Aż się z Clarence’em martwiliśmy, co się w tej szkole wyprawia, że taka ciągle zamyślona chodziła. A ona po prostu nie miała z kim tego przedyskutować.<br/>
     Piper pokiwała i podrapała kota za uchem.<br/>
     – Nieźle Clarence musiał być zestrachany, jak sam za rok dostał list. Że pójdzie do szkoły, w której każą <em>myśleć</em>!<br/>
     Grace zaśmiała się i podniosła z fotela, by usiąść koło koleżanki. Wzięła jej kota, po czym ułożyła go sobie na kolanach. Rutterkin otworzył ślepka i zerknął na nią ciekawie, ale zaraz niewzruszony powrócił do drzemki.<br/>
     – A żebyś wiedziała – odparła z przekąsem. – Nie no, ale tak serio to znasz go. Trzy dni po feriach już nic nie pamiętał i jak sam dostał list, to tylko chodził i się cieszył, że też będzie się uczył magii.<br/>
     – A on jakie przedmioty wybrał? – spytała Maya.<br/>
     – Mugoloznawstwo, bo jest leniuchem i chciał mieć łatwy wybitny – powiedziała Grace, na co Piper mruknęła coś o quidditchu i braku zdziwienia. – No i jeszcze opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, bo słyszał, że jest prosta i że profesor Hagrid wszystkim daje dobre oceny.<br/>
     – I co ten człowiek robi w Gryffindorze... – Ingrid pokręciła głową.<br/>
     – Już ja wiem co! – wtrąciła Piper. – Sprząta mi kafle sprzed nosa! No, serio, jakby quidditch był przedmiotem do wyboru, to...<br/>
     – Tak, tak, wiemy. – Grace szturchnęła ją łokciem w bok. – Ale na szczęście nie jest.<br/>
     – Chyba na nieszczęście. Może napiszę petycję do dyrektor McGonagall, żeby to uwzględniła. O, i dodam jeszcze, żeby dodała też do wyboru język upiorów!<br/>
     – Ja cię mogę go nauczyć. – Ingrid odłożyła wreszcie pióro i podeszła do Piper. – Uuuuu! – zawyła, trzepocząc jej przed twarzą palcami. – To znaczy: rozpruję ci brzuch i wyciągnę wszystkie flaki. A uuuaaaaa znaczy: nie gadaj głupot, bo Ingrid cię dorwie.<br/>
     – Ingrid? – odparła Piper, starając się umknąć przed coraz bliższymi rękami koleżanki, ale z miotłą między nogami i z Grace u boku, na kolanach której spał jej kot, nie było to wcale łatwe. – A która część to Ingrid po upiorsku?<br/>
     – Ta! – wrzasnęła Ingrid i rzuciła się na nią ze śmiechem.<br/>
     Piper wrzasnęła tak głośno, że aż jakiś siódmoklasista musiał ją upomnieć.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     Ani rozmowa z Avą, która ogólnikowo doradzała jej posłuchanie głosu serca i wybranie tych przedmiotów, które brzmią interesująco, bo każdy wybór jest dobry, ani rozmowa z Clarence’em, który powiedział, że jeśli nie weźmie mugoloznawstwa, to zmarnuje najlepszą okazję swojego życia, nie dała Grace żadnych konkretów. Po powrocie z przerwy wielkanocnej próbowała rozmawiać ze starszymi Puchonami, ale to też na nic się nie zdało, bo większość z nich mówiła, że to wszystko <em>zależy</em>. Od zainteresowań, od planu na przyszłość, nawet od chęci lub niechęci do wspinania się na schody, bo wróżbiarstwo jest aż na siódmym piętrze w Wieży Północnej.<br/>
     Kiedy więc nadszedł dzień wyboru, we czwórkę debatowały jeszcze do późna, co wziąć. W końcu, po części przypadkiem, a po części za namową Ingrid, wszystkie zapisały się na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Piper, czystokrwista, trochę na chybił trafił dodała mugoloznawstwo, Maya z niejakim przestrachem wróżbiarstwo, a Ingrid wbrew swoim słowom nie zapisała się na wszystko, a jedynie na mugoloznawstwo, by bliżej poznać świat mamy, i numerologię. Grace, mimo że przez chwilę wahała się, czy nie pójść za radą starszego brata, zwłaszcza gdy miałaby do towarzystwa aż dwie bliskie koleżanki, wybrała w końcu to, co zostało na liście nietknięte przez żadną z nich, czyli starożytne runy. Żeby przekazać pergaminy profesorowi Danaherowi, musiały wyjść z dormitorium tuż przed ciszą nocną i popędzić korytarzem aż do prywatnego pokoju opiekuna Hufflepuffu, położonego prawie na drugim końcu zamku. Ten – wyszedłszy do nich w całkiem ciekawej piżamce, która przedstawiała chyba tańczące hipogryfy, a przynajmniej tak im się zdawało na pierwszy rzut oka – obrzucił je dość długim spojrzeniem, ale na szczęście tylko pogroził palcem i kazał szybko zmykać, zanim złapie je Filch.<br/>
     Na początku trzeciego roku żadna z nich nie za bardzo wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Oczywiście słyszały co niego o nauczycielach, ale wszelkie opinie sprowadzały się do prostego „miła profesor, fajny nauczyciel, będzie dobrze”. Słowa te potwierdziły się na pierwszych zajęciach z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, na których profesor Hagrid pokazał im samodzielnie wyhodowane sklątki tylnowybuchowe wywodzące się z rodziny, którą opiekował się od pokoleń, poczęstował ich trochę twardymi ciastkami z melasą i wypuścił piętnaście minut przed końcem lekcji. Piper i Ingrid udały się zaraz potem na mugoloznawstwo, a po powrocie wydawały się tak zadowolone, że poddenerwowanie Grace już prawie całkiem opadło do zera. Tylko Maya wciąż miała spore obawy co do zajęć z wróżbiarstwa i nawet zapewnienia starszych uczniów, że profesor Trelawney postawi wybitny każdemu, kto przepowie sobie krwawą śmierć co najmniej trzy razy na semestr, wcale jej nie pomagały.<br/>
     Mimo wszystko gdy następnego dnia Grace pożegnała się z koleżankami, które zostały we trójkę w Pokoju Wspólnym na okienku, i wybrała się na swoją pierwszą lekcję starożytnych runów, czuła pewną dozę napięcia.<br/>
     Zajęcia odbywały się w niewielkiej salce na parterze Wieży Astronomicznej. W środku znajdowało się dopiero pięcioro uczniów, Grace rozpoznała wśród nich dwie dziewczyny z Ravenclawu, z którymi chodziła na przedmioty obowiązkowe, ale pozostali, dwóch chłopców i jedna dziewczyna – sądząc po kolorach szat, Gryfoni – byli jej obcy. Usiadła więc w wolnej ławce, oczekując nadejścia kolejnych osób. Jednak przed początkiem zajęć pojawiła się jeszcze tylko jedna dziewczyna ze Slytherinu. Usadowiła się prędko obok Grace, przedstawiła jako Sophia i ledwo zdążyła wyjąć podręcznik, gdy do pomieszczenia weszła nauczycielka, Bathsheda Babbling.<br/>
     Była to wysoka, smukła czarownica o gęstych ciemnobrązowych włosach zaplecionych w warkocz, którym okręciła sobie całą głowę. Miała na sobie dopasowany kostium w kolorze ciemnej, stonowanej czerwieni i czarne półbuty na niewielkim obcasie – zdawałoby się, że taki strój oraz taka fryzura raczej nie pasują starszej osobie, ale od profesor stojącej przed nimi biła duża pewność siebie i nie wyglądało na to, że przejmuje się tym, co wypada, a czego nie wypada nosić kobiecie w jej wieku.<br/>
     – <em>Wunjei dagaz</em> – powiedziała, obracając różdżkę w dłoniach. – W najstarszym języku czarodziejów, który zapisywano runami, używano tego zwrotu na powitanie. Dziś przetłumaczylibyśmy to jako <em>dzień dobry</em>, ale dosłowne znaczenie jest trochę inne. <em>Wunjō</em> to <em>szczęście</em>, a <em>dagaz</em> to <em>dzień</em>, zatem nasi przodkowie na powitanie życzyli sobie szczęśliwego dnia. Czyż to nie wspaniałe?<br/>
     Uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko. Machnęła różdżką, a na górze tablicy natychmiast pojawiły się dwa znaki. Jeden przypominał literę P, a drugi H, tyle że zamiast poziomej kreski miał dwie linie skrzyżowane pod szerokim kątem, które wyglądały jak niskie i przysadziste X.<br/>
     – To znaki runiczne, których nazwy właśnie państwu podałam. Istotą starożytnych runów jest bowiem to, że każda runa miała swoją własną nazwę, która coś oznaczała. I tak nasi przodkowie mieli runę <em>dzień</em>, runę <em>słońce</em>, czyli <em>sōwilō</em>, ale też takie szaleństwa jak runę <em>koń</em>, czyli <em>ehwaz</em>, czy runę <em>gałązka brzozy</em>, czyli <em>berkanan</em>. Nazwa każdej zaczynała się od dźwięku, który przedstawiała, ponieważ runy to alfabet głoskowy.<br/>
     Nagle przerwała i rozejrzała się po klasie, unosząc brwi. Grace zerknęła na Sophię, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, lecz ta również wydawała się nieco zagubiona.<br/>
     – Ale czemu państwo nie notują? – spytała w końcu profesor Babbling. Choć na jej ustach wciąż błąkał się cień uśmiechu, to głos miała dość stanowczy. – Nie oczekuję przecież, że wszystko już to wiedzą, więc tłumaczę. Jednak nie będziemy do tego powracać, bo mamy dużo materiału do przerobienia.<br/>
     Grace poczuła, jak coś jej się zaciska w żołądku. Co roku ledwie kilka osób zapisywało się na starożytne runy, ale do tej pory sądziła, że to raczej kwestia niewielkiego zainteresowania tematem, a nie problem z nauczycielką. Teraz jednak zaczęła trochę się obawiać, czy podjęła dobrą decyzję.<br/>
     Profesor Babbling obrzuciła ich jeszcze jednym dłuższym spojrzeniem, ale zaraz kolejny raz machnęła różdżką i na tablicy zalśnił rządek następnych znaków.<br/>
     – To, co właśnie pokazuję, mają też państwo w podręczniku na stronie dwunastej – dodała. – Jest to tak zwany futhark starszy, czyli najstarszy alfabet runiczny, którego używano do siódmego wieku. Na pierwszym roku naszych zajęć skupimy się na tylko nim, a jak już będą państwo śmigać, przejdziemy do futharku młodszego w jego dwóch odmianach: duńskiej i szwedzko-norweskiej, następnie futhorku i w ramach ciekawostki zerkniemy na runy z Ameryki Północnej, ale ostatecznie je ominiemy. Wszystkie te alfabety są ze sobą oczywiście powiązane i wywodzą się od futharku starszego, a sam fakt zmian dokonujących się w systemie pisma naszych przodków został niejako wymuszony przez zmiany fonetyczne dokonujące się w mowie.<br/>
     W klasie panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie skrobaniem piór o pergamin. Grace starała się nadążyć za nauczycielką, choć nie było to najprostsze. Nie dość, że profesor Babbling mówiła szybko, to jeszcze na temat, który wciąż był Grace zupełnie obcy. Patrząc to na tablicę, to na stronę dwunastą w podręczniku, czuła się trochę niepewnie. Owszem, ciąg znaków był taki sam, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nic a nic nie dało się z niego zrozumieć. Oprócz wcześniejszego znaku przypominającego P dostrzegała jedynie sześć innych, które wyglądały znajomo – jeden z nich był podobny do P, ale z nieco dłuższą kreską wychodzącą nad brzuszek, a pozostałe przywodziły na myśl R, X, H, I oraz M. Reszta sprawiała wrażenie przypadkowych bazgrołów.<br/>
     Siedząca obok Sophie też nie miała minę raczej nietęgą. Grace zastanowiła się, czy choć jedna osoba w klasie czuła, że jest w swoim żywiole. Być może tylko te dwie Krukonki, bo na wszystkich zajęciach, które dzieliły z Grace, zawsze radziły sobie doskonale.<br/>
     Tymczasem nauczycielka zeszła z podwyższenia i zbliżyła się do pierwszych ławek. Spojrzała na nich łagodnie, pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się.<br/>
     – Moje słowa sprzed chwili mogą wydać się państwu raczej przerażające i zupełnie niezrozumiałe – rzekła wolniej. – No, ale co takie miny robią – dodała i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Nie ma się co martwić, już ja się postaram, żeby każdy z państwa dostał z tego przedmiotu co najmniej powyżej oczekiwań. Damy sobie radę! Tylko musimy przejść przez podstawy szybko i sprawnie, a państwo muszą poświęcić temu przedmiotowi dość sporo czasu na początku naszej przygody. A jak już pierwsze koty pójdą za płoty, to zaczniemy się bawić. Za chwilę rozbroimy cały ten alfabet i w trymiga nauczymy się go odczytywać. Jednak – przerwała na chwilę, unosząc palec – tylko odczytywać. Zrozumienie zapisów zajmie nam nieco dłużej.<br/>
     – To znaczy ile? – spytał jeden z Gryfonów.<br/>
     – O, całe lata! – odparła profesor Babbling i zaśmiała się. – To jest trochę jak język obcy. W zasadzie nie do końca, bo w końcu to mowa, którą posługiwali się nasi przodkowie. Ale żaden język nie pozostaje stały w wymowie przez długi okres. Tacy po prostu jesteśmy jako ludzie, że ciągle coś zmieniamy i próbujemy udoskonalać albo sobie ułatwiać. Jednak na pewno na przestrzeni lat na naszych zajęciach nie raz dostrzeżemy różne podobieństwa między językiem starożytnych czarodziejów a dzisiejszym angielskim. Weźmy sobie chociażby ten <em>dagaz</em>, czyli <em>dzień</em>. Jak dziś piszemy to po angielsku? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, nauczycielka stuknęła różdżką i na tablicy pojawił się napis DAY. – Czy widzimy już podobieństwo między starszym <em>dagaz</em> a dzisiejszym <em>day</em>? Oczywiście – dodała zaraz – w dość sporym uproszczeniu mówiąc: dziś w <em>day</em> nie wymawiamy samogłoski <em>a</em>, tylko samogłoskę <em>e</em>. Jest to jednak wynik kolejnej zmiany fonetycznej, czyli zmiany w wymowie, której nasz obecny system pisma nie uwzględnia. Ale w spółgłosce zaczynającej ten wyraz żadna zmiana fonetyczna się nie dokonała i do dziś mamy tam <em>d</em>.<br/>
     – To jest oczywiście wierzchołek góry lodowej – zaczęła po chwili, gdy uczniowie skończyli już notować. – Na przykład powiedziałam państwu przed chwilą o samogłoskach <em>a</em> oraz <em>e</em>. Ale tak naprawdę powinnam mówić o dyftongach, czyli połączeniach dwóch samogłosek, bo w wyrazie <em>day</em> wymawiamy <em>ei</em>. Zatem prześledzimy sobie też trochę historię rozwoju języka przez wieki i wskażemy co ciekawsze procesy. Ale to już są troszkę bardziej pokomplikowane rzeczy, tym zajmiemy się później. – Założyła ręce na piersi. – Najważniejsze w tej chwili jest to, abyśmy nauczyli się swobodnie operować runami. Jest to nic innego jak po prostu odrębny alfabet, tak jak na przykład w Durmstrangu, jako że leży w Rosji, używa się alfabetu rosyjskiego. Zobaczmy zatem, co oferują nam te tajemnicze znaki. O, przy okazji – czy wiedzieli państwo, że słowo <em>runa</em> oznaczało kiedyś <em>tajemnicę</em>?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     – Maya, co czytasz?<br/>
     Piper zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na tomiszcze w rękach koleżanki. Niziutka i drobniutka Maya przy tak opasłej księdze wydawała się jeszcze mniejsza.<br/>
     – Sennik – odparła ta. – Profesor Trelawney zapowiedziała, że w tym semestrze zajmiemy się interpretacją snów. Dziś opowiadaliśmy na zajęciach o swoich najciekawszych, najstraszniejszych lub najbardziej zapadłych w pamięć, a na za tydzień musimy przynieść historie o co najmniej dwóch z tego tygodnia. I patrzę już sobie, co mogą oznaczać.<br/>
     – A śniło ci się dziś coś ciekawego?<br/>
     Maya zamilkła i przewróciła stronę.<br/>
     – W zasadzie nie...<br/>
     – Łee, żaden problem. – Piper wzruszyła ramionami. – Zawsze możesz coś wymyślić. W końcu tego <em>nie ma</em> jak sprawdzić.<br/>
     – Nie można wymyślać snów! – zaoponowała Maya. – To przynosi pecha.<br/>
     – Ale przynosi też dobre oceny.<br/>
     Grace słuchała ich rozmowy jednym uchem, skupiając się na tabelce z zasadami odczytywania futharku starszego. Profesor Babbling zapowiedziała, że za tydzień będą mieli próbny test z runów, na którym trzeba będzie podać głoskę odpowiadającą podanej runie i jej nazwę. Co prawda nie dostaną z tego żadnych ocen, będzie to tylko taka wstępna diagnoza stanu wiedzy po tygodniu obcowania z nowym alfabetem, ale mimo wszystko wolała się do tego przyłożyć. Po drugiej stronie stolika Ingrid przepisywała jakieś długie kolumny numerów.<br/>
     – No a wy co tak skrzętnie tam bazgrzecie?<br/>
     – Numerologię.<br/>
     – Runy – odpowiedziały jednocześnie.<br/>
     Piper zrobiła minę i podrapała Rutterkina za uchem.<br/>
     – Wpędzacie mnie w wyrzuty sumienia, że nic nie robię. Ale nie moja wina, że profesor Dorkowsky nic nam nie zadała...<br/>
     – Powiedziała, że możemy zacząć czytać pierwszy rozdział w podręczniku – odpowiedziała Ingrid, nie odrywając się od przepisywania. – O starożytności mugoli. Więc możesz się tym zająć.<br/>
     – Poczekam na ciebie, to razem poczytamy – rzekła Piper z uśmiechem.<br/>
     Grace odłożyła pióro i wyprostowała się na krześle. O mugolach wiedziała praktycznie wszystko, a ze szkoły przed Hogwartem pamiętała też lekcje historii, więc w tym temacie czuła się jak ryba w wodzie.<br/>
     – Mogę wam już coś o tym opowiedzieć – zaczęła zatem. – Mugole w starożytności też używali runów. Nasi przodkowie, w tym także twoi, Ingrid, a w zasadzie głównie twoi, stworzyli ten system pisma do zapisu swojego języka, który rozwijał się przez wieki. Z niego wywodzą się wszystkie dzisiejsze języki germańskie, czyli na przykład angielski, szwedzki czy właśnie norweski. Najstarszy alfabet runiczny – który swoją drogą też nie był jednolity – nazywał się futhark starszy, a potem...<br/>
     – I tego uczą was w mugolskiej szkole? – przerwała jej Piper.<br/>
     – Nie – wtrąciła Ingrid. – Ja nic takiego nie pamiętam. Chyba że w norweskich podstawówkach tego nie ma.<br/>
     – Yyy... nie, wiem to z Hogwartu – przyznała Grace, nieco zawstydzona, i skuliła się trochę. – Ze wczorajszych zajęć ze starożytnych runów.<br/>
     Maya zamknęła sennik i usadowiła się na kanapie obok Piper, a ta zaraz odsunęła się kawałek, robiąc koleżance jeszcze więcej miejsca, po czym ułożyła Rutterkina na jej kolanach.<br/>
     Mimo że kot oficjalnie należał do Piper – państwo Braightt kupili go najstarszej córce jeszcze przed Hogwartem – to już we wrześniu pierwszego roku, gdy wszystkie się zaprzyjaźniły, zaczął być nieoficjalnie ich wspólnym pupilem. Państwo Stein, wysyłając Mai paczki ze smakołykami i listy, od pewnego czasu dorzucali też łakocie dla Rutterkina, a gdy pan Jørgensen wybrał się niedawno do Norwegii, Ingrid poprosiła go o norweską karmę z puszki w ramach pamiątki. Kilka lat temu Ava zdołała nauczyć rodziców obchodzenia się z sową i wysyłania listów, więc państwo Robinson mogli wysłać kociakowi kilka mogolskich zabawek. Rutterkin wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw – sypiał na kolanach każdej łasił się do każdej po równo, a gdy Piper wracała z nim do domu na wakacje lub ferie, zawsze podchodził do kominka i wpychał łebek podczas jej rozmów z koleżankami.<br/>
     – Chyba zainteresowały cię te runy – powiedziała Maya, delikatnie owijając sobie długi ogon kota na palec. – Nie chciałam ci mówić nic wcześniej, ale słyszałam, że to trudny przedmiot.<br/>
     – Jest trudny. Przez pierwsze pół godziny miałam wrażenie, że podjęłam najgorszą decyzję życia i że choć raz powinnam była posłuchać Clarence’a – odparła Grace. – Ale potem profesor Babbling pokazała nam proste sposoby na zrozumienie odczytu futharku starszego, które trochę ułatwią nam pracę z późniejszymi odmianami alfabetu, i zaczęliśmy omawiać miejsce wymowy każdego dźwięku. A jak przeszliśmy do ćwiczeń, zrobiło się całkiem luźno, bo próbowaliśmy odczytać na głos te wszystkie samogłoski i spółgłoski, co nie było wcale takie oczywiste.<br/>
     – A teraz co robisz?<br/>
     Grace spojrzała na Ingrid, która zerkała na nią znad swojego pergaminu.<br/>
     – Ćwiczę odczytywanie. Dostaliśmy fragment baśni o czarodzieju i skaczącym garnku, na którym możemy oswoić się z runami.<br/>
     – O, ciekawe. Poczytasz nam coś?<br/>
     Nawet Rutterkin otworzył ślepka, tak jakby czekał, aż Grace zacznie bajkę. Ta zmieszała się nieco i założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho.<br/>
     – Jeszcze nie jestem w tym dobra, trochę dukam – odpowiedziała powoli. – Muszę po kolei sprawdzać każdą runę i dopiero składać to w całość. Ale mogę spróbować odczytać jedno słowo. – Przysunęła podręcznik bliżej siebie i wybrała przypadkowy wyraz. – Tutaj pierwsza runa to... hm, zaraz... <em>gebō</em>, czyli będzie <em>g</em>, druga to... <em>ansuz</em>, czyli <em>a</em>. Dalej... <em>berkanan</em>, potem... zaraz, muszę sprawdzić w tabeli... <em>ehwaz</em> i ostatnia... już wiem, <em>mannaz</em>. Razem: <em>gabem</em>. Tak wypowiadali to starożytni czarodzieje. A znaczyło to... – Sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła słownik. Przewertowała go szybko, po czym rzekła: – Mam! <em>Gabem</em> to <em>klucz</em>.<br/>
     – Raju, ale super! – Piper podeszła do stolika i nachyliła się nad podręcznikiem. – I pomyśleć, że są ludzie, którzy umieją to czytać tak na szybciaka.<br/>
     – Praktyka czyni mistrza – skomentowała filozoficznie Ingrid. – Jak uczyłam się angielskiego, to też początkowo miałam trochę kłopotów, mimo że alfabet prawie ten sam. Ale szybko wejdziesz na wyższy poziom, Grace.<br/>
     Grace uśmiechnęła się do niej, wdzięczna za dobre słowo.<br/>
     – To ja pokażę wam, jak się liczy Liczbę Celu Życia, chcecie? – kontynuowała Ingrid. – Chodź, Piper, tobie sprawdzę. Popatrzmy... – Przewertowała swój podręcznik w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej strony, a Piper przysunęła sobie stojące nieopodal krzesło i usiadła tuż obok koleżanki. – Trzeba zapisać wszystkie litery imienia i nazwiska i do każdej z nich jest przypisana odpowiednia cyfra. Sumujemy, a jak wyjdzie liczba dwucyfrowa, to znów sumujemy i tak aż do skutku, żeby wyszła jedna. P... ma siedem. Dalej I, to dziewięć. Znów P... To na razie mamy dwadzieścia trzy. Następnie E ma pięć, a R znów dziewięć... Ojejku, same takie wielkie liczby, czekajcie...<br/>
     – Razem trzydzieści siedem – wtrąciła Maya.<br/>
     – O, dobrze. To teraz nazwisko.<br/>
     – Pokaż tę tabelkę, ja ci pomogę. – Piper chwyciła książkę i przysunęła ją przed siebie. – Licz, Maya. B dwa, R dziewięć, A jeden, I dziewięć, G siedem, H osiem, no i cztery, bo dwa razy T.<br/>
     – Czterdzieści. Plus tamto trzydzieści siedem to siedemdziesiąt siedem. Siedem plus siedem – czternaście, a jeden plus cztery – pięć.<br/>
     – Czyli twoja Liczba Celu Życia to pięć. I tu jest napisane, że... – Ingrid wyjęła podręcznik z rąk Piper, przewróciła na odpowiednią stronę i zaczęła czytać: – „Piątki są zmienne, niepewne. Brak u nich stabilności i równowagi. Potrafią być energiczne, gotowe podjąć wszelkie ryzyka. Lubią podróżować, poznawać nowe rzeczy. Są również nieodpowiedzialne”. No, wszystko się zgadza!<br/>
     Piper westchnęła dramatycznie, odrzucając głowę w tył, a Grace i Maya zachichotały.<br/>
     – Ja jestem bardzo odpowiedzialna i zrównoważona! – jęknęła. – Ten podręcznik pełen jest kłamstw, bredni i oszczerstw parszywych.<br/>
     – Odpowiedzialna to ty jesteś tylko za łapanie kafli – rzekła jej Ingrid, a Grace dodała:<br/>
     – A równowagę umiesz trzymać tylko na miotle.<br/>
     Z takimi argumentami Piper nie mogła się kłócić, więc pokręciła głową ze śmiechem, wróciła na kanapę i wzięła Rutterkina w ramiona.<br/>
     – Chociaż za to kociątko jestem odpowiedzialna – powiedziała obrażonym tonem, ale zaraz rozpromieniła się i rozsiadła wygodniej. – A ciekawe, jak to z tymi runami. Jak starożytni czarodzieje zapisywali nimi swoje imiona i nazwiska... bo zapewne tak było, no nie? – Spojrzała na Grace, ale ta wzruszyła ramionami. – No, pewnie tak. To zastanawiające, jak wtedy wyglądała numerologia.<br/>
     Grace i Ingrid zerknęły na siebie.<br/>
     – Może spytam profesor Vector następnym razem.<br/>
     – A ja porozmawiam z profesor Babbling.<br/>
     – O, to super – odpowiedziała Piper. – Może się okaże, że numerologia jest niedawną dziedziną magii.<br/>
     – Za to wróżbiarstwo istnieje od dawna – powiedziała Maya, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. – Od czasów, gdy mugole i czarodzieje żyli jeszcze wszyscy razem. Dlatego do dziś niektórzy mugole wierzą we wróżby, a nawet czasami sądzą, że sami mają moce przepowiadania przyszłości.<br/>
     Rozmowa toczyła się jeszcze do późnego wieczora. Gdy kładły się spać, Grace pomyślała, że nowe przedmioty wcale nie są takie złe.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     – ...nie tak źle, panie Adley, ale trochę zagubiła się panu nosowość w wymowie samogłoski. Proszę przećwiczyć ze mną jeszcze raz: <em>ą</em>. Takie między <em>a</em> oraz <em>o</em>, ale bardziej wibrujące, niech pan niżej da podniebienie miękkie!<br/>
     – <em>An</em> – powiedział Gryfon siedzący przed Grace.<br/>
     Profesor Babbling rzuciła mu twarde spojrzenie spod uniesionych brwi.<br/>
     – Denazalizuje pan. Cofa się w rozwoju. Już wyszliśmy poza futhark starszy, teraz nasi przodkowie byli już na etapie nosowości. Pamiętamy, hm? Początkowe <em>a</em> zaczęło być wymawiane nosowo, trochę jak w wyrazie <em>tramwaj</em>. W przyszłym semestrze dowiemy się, co dalej Skandynawowie z tym robili, ale na razie wciąż jesteśmy tu. – Jeszcze raz spojrzała na Alexa Adleya i poprawiła sobie kołnierz kostiumu. – <em>Ą</em>.<br/>
     – Yy... <em>ąn</em>.<br/>
     – No, prawie. Ale bez tego sonornego <em>n</em> na końcu, w porządku? Tu chodzi tylko o samogłoskę, nie twórzmy dyftongoidów!<br/>
     Grace prędko sprawdziła definicję dyftongoidu w słowniczku na końcu podręcznika, po czym powróciła do przeglądania baśni o włochatym sercu czarodzieja, którą omawiali.<br/>
     Na trzecim roku, zgodnie z zapowiedzią nauczycielki, zajmowali się tylko futharkiem starszym. Opanowanie runów i swobodne czytanie zajęło im trochę czasu, ale pod koniec października czytali już całkiem znośnie, jak określiła to Babbling, i Grace zaczęła sądzić, że ten przedmiot wcale nie jest trudny, że wystarczy się trochę ćwiczeń, słownik i wszystko stanie się jasne. Niestety, właśnie w tamtym momencie zaczęli naukę gramatyki starożytnego języka czarodziejów. Profesor poinformowała ich, że jak już zaczną, tak nigdy nie skończą i aż do siódmego roku będą zajmowali się innowacjami fonetycznymi, fonologicznymi, gramatycznymi i składniowymi na przestrzeni czasu, a zatrzymają się dopiero na wieku dziesiątym, gdy runy zostały – ku wielkiemu nieodżałowaniu nauczycielki – wyparte przez alfabet łaciński. Późniejsze zmiany fonetyczne w języku angielskim można poznać dopiero na dodatkowych kursach po Hogwarcie.<br/>
     Na czwartym roku, kiedy wyszli już poza fonetykę języka zapisywanego futharkiem starszym i zajęli się futhorkiem, musieli przyswoić nowe zasady odczytywania runów, co sprawiało im niekiedy pewne kłopoty. Trudno było im czasem porzucić stare przyzwyczajenia oraz przywyknąć do dwóch nowych znaków runicznych.<br/>
     – Dobrze, już pana nie męczę – rzekła w końcu profesor Babbling. – Pani Robinson, proszę dalej.<br/>
     Grace pokiwała głową i odnalazła szybko miejsce, w którym skończył Alex.<br/>
     – <em>Aesc</em>...<br/>
     – <em>Æ</em> – przerwała jej nauczycielka. – To jest jeden dźwięk, a nie dwa obok siebie. Jeszcze raz.<br/>
     – <em>Æsc</em>... – Grace zerknęła na profesor. Ta krótko kiwnęła głową, więc powróciła do czytania: – <em>thumo roding pero</em>... yy, <em>ngamb</em>.<br/>
     – Ta runa na początku też jest wymawiana nosowo tylnojęzykowo-miękkopodniebienno, a nie jako dwa dźwięki <em>n</em> oraz <em>g</em> – wtrąciła szybko Babbling. – Ja wiem, że to może nie jest tak łatwe dla nas dziś, ale próbujmy.<br/>
     Grace zebrała się w sobie i zaczęła jeszcze raz. Tym razem nauczycielka nie powiedziała nic, co oznaczało, że była zadowolona z jakości czytania. Kiedy wreszcie Grace doszła do końca akapitu, dalszą lekturę przejęła Sophie, a Puchonka odetchnęła z ulgą. Nowe zasady fonetyczne wciąż trochę jej się mieszały.<br/>
     Podczas gdy ona siedziała na zajęciach, Piper, Ingrid i Maya miały wolne i siedziały w tym czasie w Pokoju Wspólnym. Od pewnego czasu Ingrid uczyła Piper norweskiego, co podsunęła im Maya, widząc, że wspólne okienka spędzają zawsze razem, więc zapewne teraz głowiły się nad tabelką z gramatyką albo słówkami. Przynajmniej tyle pocieszenia, że nie tylko Grace musiała męczyć się w tym momencie z językiem obcym. Sama Maya pewnie zajmowała się uzupełnianiem mapy nieba i próbowała odczytać z niej wróżbę na najbliższy czas. Czasami udawało jej się trafić z czymś drobnym – przepowiedziała na przykład, że Hufflepuff wygra ostatni mecz quidditcha, a Grace dostane dobrą ocenę z zaklęć, ale zwykle jej przepowiednie nie były bardzo szczegółowe i trudno było ocenić, czy mają jakąś większą wartość. W końcu słowa „po skończeniu Hogwartu przydarzy ci się coś miłego” tak czy siak na pewno się spełnią.<br/>
     Kiedy zajęcia się skończyły, Grace popędziła do piwnic Hogwartu, by wreszcie odpocząć po męczącym dniu. Wszedłszy do Pokoju Wspólnego, zobaczyła, że Ingrid i Piper faktycznie siedzą tuż obok siebie na kanapie i zajmują się norweskim – a przynajmniej tak można było sądzić po uradowanej minie Ingrid i jej szybkich spojrzeniach posyłanych koleżance oraz skupionej twarzy Piper, która powtarzała pod nosem <em>hva er klokka?</em> i <em>jeg trenger hjelp</em>. Zostawiła więc je w spokoju i usiadła się koło Mai rozmawiającej z Barrym Queenem, chłopakiem z szóstego roku, który był tak samo zainteresowany astrologią jak Maya. Wyjęła podręcznik do opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i postanowiła chociaż pooglądać obrazki, by trochę się zrelaksować.<br/>
     – O, Grace, już wróciłaś – rzuciła po chwili Piper, wychylając się zza Ingrid.<br/>
     – Nic mi nawet nie mów. Jestem zdenazalizowana i przefonetyzowana – odrzekła Grace i westchnęła.<br/>
     Piper zrobiła minę.<br/>
     – Pojęcia nie mam, co to znaczy, i chyba nie chcę go mieć.<br/>
     Grace machnęła ręką i odchyliła się na krześle. Wbiła oczy w sufit, po czym rzekła:<br/>
     – Denazalizacja to odnosowienie, czyli nienosowa wymowa samogłoski nosowej. A fonetyka to dział języka zajmujący się wymową.<br/>
     – Strasznych rzeczy was tam uczą!<br/>
     – Ja cię uczę takich samych – powiedziała Ingrid i zamachała Piper przed nosem notatkami z norweskiego.<br/>
     Grace, nie odrywając wzroku od sufitu, pogroziła Piper palcem.<br/>
     – Bo ja ci zaraz zacznę quidditcha obrażać – zapowiedziała żartobliwie.<br/>
     Piper wciągnęła powietrze ze świstem.<br/>
     – Nie! – powiedziała takim tonem, jakby się dusiła. – To byłoby świętokradztwo! Bluźnierstwo, największa potwarz dla mnie! Ingrid, jak jest <em>potwarz</em> po norwesku?<br/>
     – <em>Baktalelse</em>.<br/>
     – A w starożytnym to będzie <em>ibogolmen</em> – dodała Grace ze śmiechem.<br/>
     – Nie można baktalelsować i ibogolmenować quidditcha – wyrzekła poważnie Piper i wstała z kanapy. – A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę iść na trening, bo bez tego to nici z mojego planu na życie. A kto wie, czy właśnie do Hogwartu nie kieruje się jakiś słynny trener lub komentator, by zerknąć na nasze ćwiczenia...? – Złapała się za serce i stanęła dęba na środku pomieszczenia. – O raju, jakby to był Oczkow, to chyba sczezłabym po prostu!<br/>
     Pognała po miotłę i wybiegła z pomieszczenia, umieściwszy Rutterkina na kolanach roześmianej Ingrid. Każda z nich doskonale znała fanowskie zapędy Piper względem Lowy Oczkowa, najsłynniejszego komentatora tego stulecia, który po burzliwej karierze świetnego obrońcy zajął się omawianiem meczów i, co stanowiło przyczynę uwielbienia Piper, sypaniem celnymi oraz zabawnymi uwagami odnoszącymi się do sytuacji na boisku. Ale nic dziwnego. Gdy Piper słuchała w radiu jego wystąpień, wszystkie trzy też lubiły nadstawić ucha w celu ułowienia co ciekawszej wypowiedzi.<br/>
     – Grace, idziesz jutro do Hogsmeade? – spytała po chwili Ingrid.<br/>
     Grace odłożyła podręcznik, bo i tak już jej się wszystkie obrazki mieszały przed oczami, i ułożyła się na kanapie obok koleżanki.<br/>
     – Nie wiem. Może? – odparła. – Profesor Babbling poleciła nam niedawno książkę o zmianach fonetycznych we wczesnym nowoangielskim, więc mogłabym zajść do księgarni.<br/>
     – Wczesnym nowoangielskim? Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale to chyba nie jest zakres waszych zajęć? Nazwa wskazuje, że to raczej współczesne czasy, a nie te, gdy używano runów.<br/>
     – Tak, to język używany od 1440 roku – przyznała Grace i odwróciła się do niej przodem. – Zostałam tydzień temu po zajęciach i spytałam. Powiedziała, że to wychodzi nawet poza zakres siódmego roku, ale mogę poczytać jakieś mniej skomplikowane rzeczy, i poleciła mi „Fonetykę wczesnego nowoangielskiego oczami czarodzieja XXI wieku”.<br/>
     Ingrid pokiwała głową.<br/>
     – To możemy się przejść. Maya wspominała, że potrzebuje nowego kompletu piór, a jeśli Piper nie będzie zbyt przetyrana po dzisiaj, to pewnie zechce skoczyć do Trzech Mioteł. Zresztą profesor Danaher mówił, że też idzie i że można się z nim spotkać gdzieś w pubie.<br/>
     – Racja, mówiłam tak – powiedziała Maya, która nagle pojawiła się obok nich. – Chciałabym też zajść do Wenus i Marsa, żeby zobaczyć, czy mają trójwymiarową mapę nieba na czerwiec.<br/>
     Grace przesunęła się, by zrobić jej miejsce na sofie, i wkrótce wszystkie trzy zajęły się słodkim leniuchowaniem.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     Na początku piątego roku wszystko było w jak najnormalniejszym porządku. Uczta powitalna odbyła się jak zwykle gwarnie i obficie, a spotkanie z dawno niewidzianymi znajomymi wpłynęło pozytywnie na nastroje uczniów. Prysnęły one jak bańka mydlana dopiero na pierwszych zajęciach.<br/>
     Profesor Flitwick przypomniał bowiem wszystkim piątoklasistom z Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu, z którymi zaczynał zaklęcia, że w tym roku obędą się sumy i że to tylko się tak wydaje, że do czerwca dużo czasu, a tak naprawdę szybko zleci. Rozdał im też przykładowe harmonogramy powtórek, które mogli wykorzystać wedle własnego uznania, oraz jeszcze raz przestrzegł przed lekceważeniem egzaminów i dopiero wtedy przeszedł do tematu lekcji.<br/>
     – O kurczę, a jeśli faktycznie będzie tak źle? – powiedziała Maya, gdy wieczorem siedziały we czwórkę w sypialni. W jej głosie dało się wyczuć strach. – Może powinnyśmy już zacząć powtarzać...<br/>
     – Wcale nie będzie tak źle – pocieszyła ją Ingrid. – Wszyscy co roku zdają, to i my zdamy. Zresztą uczymy się dość regularnie.<br/>
     – Wybitnego ze wszystkiego mieć się i tak nie da – poparła ją Piper. – Tylko z tego, co się najbardziej lubi. Ty, Maya, na pewno z astronomii i wróżbiarstwa dostaniesz.<br/>
     Maya uśmiechnęła się do niej krótko i przysunęła poduszkę bliżej siebie, by się o nią oprzeć.<br/>
     – Mam taką nadzieję. Martwię się tylko o opiekę.<br/>
     Piper wytrzeszczyła oczy.<br/>
     – Opiekę? Żartujesz? Profesor Hagrid jest najlepszym nauczycielem na świecie! Zdamy bez problemu.<br/>
     – Tak, gdyby on przeprowadzał egzamin, tobyśmy zdały. Ale przyjadą nieznajomi...<br/>
     – Też damy radę – odparła Ingrid.<br/>
     – Ty tak mówisz, bo i tak już wszystko wiesz o magicznych stworzeniach – powiedziała Grace. – A faunę Norwegii jesteś w stanie recytować z pamięci w nocy o północy.<br/>
     Piper pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową.<br/>
     – Prawda – rzekła. – Ale dziewczyny, nie martwcie się. Przecież serio wiemy wszystko o stworzeniach, które pokazuje nam Hagrid. I to jest dowód na to, że nawet bez ani jednej pracy pisemnej przez tyle lat da się dużo wiedzieć! – Wycelowała palec wskazujący w sufit. – A nie że co tydzień jakieś wypracowania.<br/>
     Grace zaśmiała się i po chwili dołączyły do niej wszystkie trzy. Rzeczywiście im starsze były, tym więcej prac domowych im zadawano. Na wszystkich zajęciach słyszały dziś, że skoro są już na piątym roku, to muszą spodziewać się regularnych sprawdzianów cząstkowych i dłuższych wypracowań dostarczanych przynajmniej dwa razy w miesiącu. Zmartwiła ją trochę świadomość, że teraz większość weekendów spędzi nad książkami, a nie w Hogsmeade jak do tej pory. Z Trzema Miotłami wiązało się sporo przyjemnych wspomnień błogich chwil.<br/>
     No chyba że będą to wypracowania ze starożytnych runów. Pierwsze zajęcia miała dopiero za dwa dni, więc jeszcze nic nie wiedziała o planach profesor Babbling dotyczących zwiększenia liczby prac domowych, ale znając ją i jej metody dydaktyczne, można było pozbyć się złudzeń, że te lekcje będą wyjątkiem. Tyle że Grace mogłaby pisać te sprawdziany i wypracowania nawet co tydzień, gdyby tak wyszło, bo żaden przedmiot nie sprawiał jej aż takiej przyjemności.<br/>
     Trudno jej było określić dokładnie, co było aż tak fascynującego w starożytnych runach, co tak ją nęciło. Nie była to na pewno mugolska ekscytacja – słyszała oczywiście, że mugole niekiedy przypisywali runom magiczne właściwości, jakieś cechy, numery, drzewa i inne elementy mające jakoby wpływ na rzeczywistość, a czasem nawet nosili przy sobie kamienie z wyrytą runą wybraną po to, aby pomogła im w jakiejś dziedzinie życia, miłosnej, zawodowej czy dotyczącej zdrowia. Ale Grace zupełnie nie o to chodziło. Bardziej interesowały ją wszelkie aspekty, dla których runy były tylko nośnikiem informacji – zmiany fonetyczne, przesuwki samogłoskowe i spółgłoskowe, zawiłości gramatyczne i odczytywanie znaczenia starożytnych lub nieco młodszych wyrazów, które dziś albo oznaczały coś innego, albo wyszły już z użycia.<br/>
     Czasami pytała Ingrid o jakieś słowa po norwesku, by móc prześledzić sobie z tabelką rozwój tego języka przez wieki i dojść, z jakiego wyrazu zapisywanego runami się wywodzi. Niekiedy rezultaty takich samodzielnych badań bardzo ją zaskakiwały, jak na przykład wtedy, gdy odkryła, że norweskie <em>enhjørning</em>, czyli <em>jednorożec</em>, wywodzi się ze starożytnego <em>anjeros</em> oznaczającego <em>krowa</em>. Obie bardzo się tym podekscytowały, a Ingrid stwierdziła, że to bardzo interesująca rzecz, która stawia badania nad pochodzeniem jednorożców w zupełnie nowym świetle.<br/>
     Profesor Babbling zdawała się zauważyć zaciekawienie Grace. W jej przypadku wiązało się to z polecaniem uczennicy dodatkowych lektur bez proszenia, które potem omawiały na przerwach albo okienkach, a także zadawaniu w środku zajęć pytań w stylu: „Poprawnie, panie McDough, a czy pani Robinson chciałaby coś dodać? Może o dalszej historii tego zagadnienia?”. Początkowo Grace była tym raczej przerażona, zwłaszcza gdy nie miała pojęcia, co powinna powiedzieć. Czasami kojarzyła coś z tych książek podczytywanych wieczorami albo podczas wolnych chwil w ciągu dnia, ale czy nauczycielka oczekiwała, że zapamięta to wszystko i będzie recytować bez zająknięcia?<br/>
     Jednak im dłużej siedziała w tym temacie, tym swobodniej się w nim czuła. Wciąż bardzo często zdarzało się, że na takie wypowiedzi z ust profesor nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć zbyt obszernie, ale zdawało się, że nawet po kilku wybąkanych słowach Babbling unosiła lekko kącik ust i spoglądała na nią badawczo – w taki sposób zwykła wyrażać entuzjazm spowodowany wypowiedzią ucznia. Gdy zdarzyło się to pierwszy raz, Grace poczuła rozlewające się ciepło w klatce piersiowej. <em>Rzadkie spojrzenie uznania od Babbling!</em>, pomyślała. <em>Łał!</em><br/>
     Kiedy natomiast po raz pierwszy usłyszała z ust Babbling: „Bardzo dobrze, pani Robinson”, nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. <em>Bardzo dobrze</em>! A nie <em>nieźle</em> czy <em>może być</em>! Takie słowa jeszcze nigdy nie padły z ust nauczycielki na ani jednych zajęciach do tej pory.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     – Nie teraz, Piper, piszę – rzekła Ingrid, wodząc wzrokiem między podręcznikiem a pergaminem i notując coś szybko. – Widzę, jak się tam czaisz za rogiem.<br/>
     Piper jęknęła i opadła na sofę w Pokoju Wspólnym. Miotła, którą polerowała pół popołudnia, opadła na podłogę.<br/>
     – No chooooodź. Obiecałaś mi!<br/>
     – Obietnice wymuszane nie mają żadnej wartości. – Ingrid nie obdarzyła jej ani jednym spojrzeniem.<br/>
     Maya przysunęła się bliżej i obrzuciła je ciekawskim okiem.<br/>
     – Co obiecała?<br/>
     – Że z nią polata – odparła Grace, zanim Piper zdążyła otworzyć usta, a Ingrid ją uciszyć.<br/>
     – O, serio? – zaciekawiła się Maya. – I co, nie chcesz?<br/>
     – Ma lęk wysokości.<br/>
     – Grace! – Ingrid odłożyła pióro i spojrzała na nią, marszcząc brwi. Mimo że był sobotni wieczór pod koniec lutego, czyli już po sprawdzianach semestralnych, większość wolnego czasu spędzała na nauce.<br/>
     – No co? – spytała niewinnie Grace. – Przecież masz.<br/>
     – Ale nie musisz tego ogłaszać całemu Hufflepuffowi.<br/>
     – Nikt nas nie słucha. – Piper podniosła się i przykucnięta obok Ingrid. Brodę oparła o stolik, po czym spojrzała na nią błagalnie spod rzęs. – No weź, proszę.<br/>
     – Nie po to nie zapisałam się na zajęcia z latania na pierwszym roku, żeby teraz musieć to robić.<br/>
     – No ale obiecałaś.<br/>
     – Dobrze, że od paru lat są nieobowiązkowe – kontynuowała, chowając książki i kałamarz do torby. – Całe szczęście.<br/>
     – I tak zapisali się <em>wszyscy</em> oprócz ciebie.<br/>
     – No to co? – spytała Ingrid. – Ja na pewno nigdy na miotłę nie wsiądę.<br/>
     – Ingriiid...<br/>
     Grace i Maya obserwowały w milczeniu, jak Ingrid zapina torbę, zanosi ją do sypialni i wychodzi z niej w ciepłej szacie oraz rękawiczkach. Piper podążała za nią jak cień. Chyba jeszcze nie zorientowała się w poczynaniach koleżanki, bo miała minę zbitego psa. Grace zdusiła w sobie śmiech, a Maya kaszlnęła podejrzliwie cienkim głosem.<br/>
     – ...no naprawdę, kto wymyślił w ogóle coś takiego? Jeden cienki kawałek drewna i ja mam się na nim niby utrzymać? Awykonalne.<br/>
     Piper zwiesiła głowę, ale w tym momencie Ingrid spojrzała na nią łagodniej, złapała za ramię i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia.<br/>
     – No, chodź, co tak stoisz – rzekła. – Ale pamiętaj, że masz nie lecieć wyżej niż na pięć metrów! I wolno, bo spadnę.<br/>
     – Łał, Ingrid, serio? Pozwolisz mi? O raju!<br/>
     Wyszły prędko z pomieszczenia w akompaniamencie śmiechu kilku osób siedzących w środku.<br/>
     Grace odprowadziła je spojrzeniem i zamyśliła się. Dla Piper wizja przyszłości była jasna już od wielu lat. Nie wyobrażała sobie niczego innego niż wstąpienie do drużyny quidditcha, nawet na ławkę rezerwowych, nawet w charakterze konserwatorki sprzętu, byle tylko mieć szansę zostać zauważoną i w końcu grać. To samo Ingrid – początkowo najbardziej marzyła jej się Norwegia, ale niedawno zaczęła mówić, że w zasadzie może zostać w Anglii, jeśli tu znajdzie pracę związaną z magicznymi stworzeniami. Nawet Maya stwierdziła jakiś czas temu, że pewnie spróbuje swoich sił w astrologii. Tylko Grace wciąż nie miała żadnych planów. <em>Ech, co tu robić... „O raju”, jak to powiedziałaby Piper...</em><br/>
     Zmarszczyła brwi. Hmm. <em>O raju</em>... <em>raju</em>... Ciekawe, dlaczego w zasadzie tak się mówi? Pobiegła do sypialni, by zerknąć do swojego rozbudowanego słownika etymologicznego obejmującego okres od starożytnego języka czarodziejów zapisywanego runami do współczesnego języka angielskiego. Poleciła go jej profesor Babbling, twierdząc, że to najlepsze dzieło tego typu i że choć ma ponad siedem tysięcy stron, to naprawdę opłaca się go mieć. Gdy Grace wzięła egzemplarz pierwszy raz do ręki, odbierając zamówienie z księgarni w Hogsmeade, prawie go upuściła. Wkrótce jednak przekonała się, że nauczycielka miała rację – hasła były tak obszerne, że ponad trzech czwartych zawartych w nich informacji nawet nie rozumiała. Brała to oczywiście za dobry znak – że jeszcze tak długa droga przed nią i że jeszcze tyle wiedzy do zdobycia!<br/>
     Nie znalazła hasła <em>raju</em>, a hasło <em>raj</em> odnosiło się tylko do pojęcia mistycznej krainy, do której trafia się po śmierci, i nie wspominało nic o wyrazach pochodnych, więc rozczarowana zamknęła słownik.<br/>
     – No i kto to pisał – rzuciła kąśliwie pod nosem. – Jakiś <em>orboledarez</em>.<br/>
     – Co to znaczy <em>orboledarez</em>? – spytała Maya, pojawiając się obok niej.<br/>
     Grace odłożyła słownik na parapet i usiadła na łóżku. Poklepała miejsce obok siebie, a Maya zaraz do niej dołączyła.<br/>
     – To jest takie starożytne wyzwisko. <em>Bolam</em> to <em>błoto</em>, <em>ed</em> to <em>jeść</em>, a <em>arez</em> to sufiks tworzący nazwę wykonawcy czynności. Czyli razem coś w rodzaju <em>błotojadacz</em>. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Dziś nie robi już takiego wrażenia, ale kiedyś błoto symbolizowało coś bardzo nieczystego i nielubianego. I jeszcze prefiks <em>or</em> wzmacnia negatywny wydźwięk. – Widząc spojrzenie koleżanki, dodała: – Prefiks to, w skrócie, cząstka dodawana na początku wyrazu, aby zmodyfikować lub zmutować jego znaczenie.<br/>
     Ta pokiwała głową z uśmiechem.<br/>
     – I co, taki błotojadacz napisał słownik, który tak kochasz? – spytała.<br/>
     – Nie ma w nim hasła, które chciałam wyszukać – odparła Grace ze smutkiem.<br/>
     Tym razem to Maya wzruszyła ramionami.<br/>
     – Co za problem – rzekła. – To sama je zbadaj.<br/>
     – Ja? Niby jak? Musiałabym na pewno skorzystać z metody historyczno-porównawczej, ale w tym celu trzeba byłoby sięgnąć do słowników etymologicznych innych języków germańskich, a znam tylko angielski.<br/>
     Maya uśmiechnęła się do niej pokrzepiająco.<br/>
     – Ale Ingrid zna norweski. A ciocia mojego taty wyszła za Duńczyka, więc mogę do niej wysłać sowę z prośbą o pomoc. Bo to też germański, prawda? – Widząc, jak Grace kiwa głową, kontynuowała: – Świetnie. To jakie jeszcze zostają?<br/>
     – Z takich większych to szwedzki, niemiecki, islandzki i jidysz... – odparła powoli.<br/>
     – Barry jest pół-Niemcem. Tylko że skończył już Hogwart, ale też mogę do niego napisać. Z resztą będziesz jednak musiała jakoś uporać się sama. – Poklepała Grace po ramieniu. – Choć profesor Babbling na pewno ci pomoże. Mam przeczucie, że może z tego wyjść coś naprawdę ciekawego.<br/>
     – Serio tak czujesz? – spytała Grace, nieprzekonana do tak nagłego pomysłu. – Nie mówisz mi tego tylko dlatego, że tak wypada?<br/>
     Maya przechyliła głowę.<br/>
     – Masz ciekawy układ gwiazd względem Jowisza w tym miesiącu. Wszystko, co sobie teraz zaplanujesz, powinno ci się udać.<br/>
     Grace westchnęła i zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Skoro Maya tak twierdziła, to może faktycznie była w tym racja? W końcu to naprawdę było ciekawe zagadnienie. Może mogłaby potem wyniki tych badań oddać w ramach wypracowania i dostać dodatkową ocenę cząstkową.<br/>
     – Dzięki – odparła więc weselej i zeskoczyła z łóżka. – To co, idziemy na boisko popatrzeć, jak Ingrid piszczy i łapie się kurczowo Piper?<br/>
     Maya ześlizgnęła się z posłania i kiwnęła krótko głową.<br/>
     – Jasne. Piper to naprawdę potrafi torturować ludzi.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     – Proszę bardzo, pani Robinson. – Profesor Babbling położyła przed Grace najnowszy numer „Kwartalnika Runicznego” i spojrzała na nią, unosząc kącik ust. – Strona czternasta. Czternasta! – dodała bardziej entuzjastycznie. – Jestem z pani bardzo dumna.<br/>
     Nauczycielka zaklaskała w dłonie, a jej śladem poszli pozostali uczniowie znajdujący się w sali. Sophie szturchnęła Grace w bok i wyszeptała do niej: „Łał, ale super!”. Grace cała się rozpromieniła, czując, jak czerwieni jej się twarz z radości.<br/>
     – To naprawdę duże osiągnięcie jak na uczennicę szóstego roku – powiedziała profesor, gdy oklaski ucichły. – Owszem, prawda, że artykuł nie jest tego poziomu co prace doświadczonych runologów, ale i tak wykracza poza program Hogwartu, a to nie lada wyczyn. Moje gratulacje.<br/>
     Grace podziękowała nauczycielce i chwyciła gazetę. Natychmiast otworzyła ją na stronie czternastej, po czym od razu odnalazła tytuł artykułu. „Etymologia wybranych partykuł wyrażających emocje powiązanych z istniejącymi rzeczownikami odnoszącymi się do świata mitycznego w świetle najnowszych badań nad germańskimi sufiksami słowotwórczymi”. Pod spodem zapisano jej imię i nazwisko, a cała praca zajmowała dziesięć stron.<br/>
     Jeszcze rok temu, gdy przeglądała hogwarckie słowniki etymologiczne i próbowała znaleźć coś, co nakieruje ją na dalszą drogę poszukiwań, nie przypuszczała, że zaciekawienie Piperowym <em>raju</em> może mieć takie skutki. Rozmowa z Mayą pozwoliła jej zainteresować się samodzielnymi badaniami, ale jeszcze przez długi czas sądziła, że to tylko zaczątek tematu do kolejnej dyskusji na okienko z profesor Babbling. Dopiero kiedy Maya dostała listy zwrotne od Barry’ego i cioci z Danii, w których umieścili tłumaczenia haseł ze słowników, a Grace przejrzała je i porównała z tym, co można było znaleźć w Hogwarcie, wybrała się do nauczycielki z prośbą o jakiś komentarz lub odesłanie do jeszcze kolejnej lektury.<br/>
     Nie spodziewała się, że profesor Babbling uniesie brwi i spojrzy na Grace uważnie, po czym powie jej, że to świetne badania mogące stanowić fundament pod całkiem zacny artykulik naukowy. Dodała oczywiście, że jeden wyraz to trochę za mało, ale jeśli dobierze jeszcze trzy czy cztery, to po zakończeniu prac będzie mogła ubiegać się o opublikowanie ich w gazecie.<br/>
     Grace początkowo przeraziła się nawału obowiązków. Próbowała zasugerować nauczycielce, że nie do końca o to jej chodziło i że chciała tylko dowiedzieć się, czy <em>raj</em> ma coś wspólnego z tym <em>raju</em>, którego się czasami używa, ale ta uciszyła ją jednym ruchem ręki i odparła, że współczesny język młodzieżowy nie jest jeszcze opisany, bo powstał niedawno i wciąż ulega dynamicznym zmianom. Dzięki temu jednak stanowi doskonały przedmiot badań naukowych. Jednak na twarzy Grace chyba nadal musiała malować się duża niepewność, ponieważ profesor spojrzała na nią nieco cieplej i dodała, że przecież nie musi tego napisać w tydzień jak inne wypracowania na zajęcia, że może poświęcić na to więcej czasu.<br/>
     Piper, kiedy tylko dowiedziała się, że była inspiracją dla „nowo odkrytej kariery naukowej Grace”, jak sama to ujęła, nie posiadała się z radości i zaczęła podrzucać jej coraz to nowsze wyrażenia, których sama używała albo które słyszała z ust młodszego brata, Willy’ego. Raz nawet chciała zacząć jakieś wymyślać i była bardzo niepocieszona, gdy Grace odparła, że językoznawcy nie tworzą nowych słów, tylko przypatrują się już istniejącym.<br/>
     Teraz, pod koniec szóstego roku, podczas którego Grace spędziła wiele wolnych chwil na badaniu kolejnych partykuł, wiedziała już, że było warto. Rok wcześniej musiała skupić się na sumach, dlatego nie miała tyle czasu, by posunąć się w tych badaniach jakoś bardzo daleko. Ale profesor Babbling nie naciskała. Czasami tylko spoglądała na nią bystro i unosiła brwi, jak gdyby starając się przypomnieć jej, że sprawa nie jest zakończona i Grace wciąż ma szansę na napisanie ciekawej pracy. Jednak dopiero po tym, jak w lipcu sowa dostarczyła Grace wyniki egzaminów i dziewczyna zobaczyła lśniące W przy starożytnych runach, poczuła, że naprawdę może jej się udać stworzyć coś o niezłej wartości.<br/>
     – Ma już pani pomysł na inne ciekawe zagadnienie, o którym chciałaby coś napisać?<br/>
     Grace oderwała się od przeglądania Kwartalnika i spojrzała na Babbling.<br/>
     – Inne?... – spytała niepewnie.<br/>
     Profesor chrząknęła i zaczęła przechadzać się po klasie. Zajęcia zaczęły się już kilka minut temu, ale mieli zaplanowaną powtórkę materiału z dwóch poprzednich miesięcy, więc zapewne uznała, że tych parę chwil może poświęcić na inny temat.<br/>
     – Ten artykuł może być świetnym początkiem pani drogi – zaczęła, zatrzymując się przed dwoma Krukonami w pierwszej ławce. – Wolno pani oczywiście wszystko to porzucić i po skończeniu Hogwartu już nigdy nawet nie pomyśleć o runach. – Zamilkła na moment i spojrzała za okno. – I w zasadzie o całym rozwoju języka, bo to zdaje się panią interesować najbardziej. Jednakże – powróciła do niej spojrzeniem – uważam, że byłaby to niepowetowana strata. Tak dla świata nauki, jak dla pani.<br/>
     – Każdy z państwa siedzących tu przede mną ma na pewno jakieś marzenia, plany, zainteresowania – kontynuowała po chwili. – Może nawet niekoniecznie związane z karierą zawodową. Ale nie wierzę, że jest tu choć jedna osoba, która niczego by nie chciała od życia. No, panie Adley! – zwróciła się do niego, a ten drgnął. – Wiem, że najbardziej lubi pan zielarstwo. Pani Lincoln – Sophia uniosła wzrok – jest żywo zainteresowana światem mugoli. I są też wśród nas ludzie chcący założyć rodzinę, podróżować, poświęcić się nauce albo po skończeniu Hogwartu rytualnie spalić wszystkie podręczniki i notatki i już nigdy nie otworzyć ani jednej książki. Żaden ten pomysł nie jest zły, jeśli tylko płynie prosto z serca. Niech się państwo nie obawiają żyć tak, jak tylko pragną. Bo w przeciwnym wypadku po wielu latach można uświadomić sobie, że ominęło się jedyną szansę. – Uśmiechnęła się do nich. – Ja, dla przykładu, jestem bardzo zadowolona ze swojego życia. Starożytne runy mnie fascynują, a dydaktyka jest przemiłym dodatkiem. I bardzo bym chciała, żeby w moim wieku każdy z państwa mógł powiedzieć to samo. Został państwu już tylko jeden rok w tej szkole. Niech go państwo wykorzystają najlepiej, jak umieją. Niech to będzie taki dobry początek dalszej drogi. – Zamilkła na chwilę. – Jak taki prefiks, który wpływa na znaczenie.<br/>
     Nikt nie śmiał przerwać ciszy zapadłej w klasie. Profesor Babbling pokiwała głową, jakby rozumiejąc, że trudno im teraz cokolwiek powiedzieć, i odwróciła się do tablicy. Stuknęła w nią różdżką i natychmiast pojawiły się wykresy ilustrujące omawiane niedawno zagadnienia.<br/>
     – No dobrze. To kto mi streści historię rozwoju dopełniacza od wieku ósmego do dziesiątego?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     Uczta powitalna na początku siódmego roku była z jednej strony dokładnie taka sama jak zwykle, a z drugiej – zupełnie inna. Grace, siedząc przy stole pomiędzy innymi Puchonami z rocznika, czuła zbiorowe napięcie pomieszane z ekscytacją. To było ich ostatnie takie przeżycie, ostatnie witanie nowego roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie, ostatnie wysłuchiwanie przemowy dyrektor McGonagall, ostatnie rozmowy przy stole w tym samym gronie rówieśników, ostatnie oklaski, którymi obdarzali pierwszorocznych świeżo przydzielonych do Hufflepuffu. Zerknęła na stoły innych domów, na pozostałych siódmoklasistów. Znajomi z Ravenclawu, z którymi spędziła tyle wspólnych godzin lekcyjnych, mieli podobne miny do Puchonów. Ślizgoni i Gryfoni też zdawali się czuć to samo. Wszyscy się uśmiechali, jedli, rozmawiali, przekrzykiwali i wymieniali siedzeniami, ale w spojrzeniach uczniów z najstarszego rocznika widać było już pewne ślady nostalgii.<br/>
     <em>Spokojnie, Grace</em>, powiedziała sobie w myślach. <em>Jeszcze cały rok przed nami! Jeszcze zdążysz się tu wynudzić i poczuć potrzebę przerwy jak co roku</em>.<br/>
     Wieczorem, gdy kładły się spać, do późna opowiadały sobie o wakacjach i o tym, co robiły. Piper relacjonowała im mecz między Nietoperzami z Ballycastle a Zjednoczonymi z Puddlemere, na który wybrała się z rodzicami i bratem, a który komentowany był przez samego Lowę Oczkowa. Podtykała im wszystkim pod nos zdobyty autograf i zrobioną na szybko fotografię – komentator miał na niej dość ciekawą minę i bardzo roztrzepane, kręcone włosy, a Piper uśmiechała się tak szeroko jak jeszcze chyba nigdy. Ingrid opowiadała o wizycie w Norwegii i karmieniu jednorożców z ręki, a Maya rozpływała się nad wyprawą na północ kraju razem z Barrym, by wspólnie obejrzeć zaćmienie Księżyca.<br/>
     – A ty, Grace? Co robiłaś? – spytała Ingrid.<br/>
     – Głównie siedziałam w słownikach... Zaczęłam już trochę zbierać materiały do pracy nad etymologią kolejnych nowo powstałych wyrażeń. Myślę, że w tym roku uda mi się stworzyć kolejny artykuł.<br/>
     – Łał, świetnie! – Piper wsparła się na łokciu, żeby lepiej ją widzieć. Wciąż rozpierała ją duma, gdy tylko przypomniała sobie, że Grace zaczęła analizować kilka stałych powiedzonek z jej repertuaru. – Trzymam kciuki.<br/>
     – No. Mam nadzieję, że będzie dobrze mi szło. Nie zawsze to jest takie jasne... Ale – przerwała, porzucając myśli o języku – nie trzymałam nosa w książkach przez cały czas! Byłam też z rodzicami w Disneylandzie. – Spojrzała na nie, a widząc ich niezbyt pewne miny, westchnęła głęboko i przewróciła się na plecy. – Matko, laski. Nie mówcie mi, że nie znacie tego ósmego cudu świata, jakim jest Disneyland! Czego oni was tam uczą na tym mugoloznawstwie? Pewnie jakichś głupot o telewizorach i żarówkach.<br/>
     – O przepraszam najserdeczniej, telewizory są bardzo fascynujące! – powiedziała Ingrid. – Ja tam do dziś nie do końca rozumiem mechanizm ich działania.<br/>
     – Serio? Ty czegoś nie rozumiesz? – zdziwiła się Piper, a Maya zachichotała. – No nie wierzę!<br/>
     – Bo tego nie ma się rozumieć – odparła Grace. – To się ma oglądać i się tym cieszyć.<br/>
     – Niepojęte są to dla mnie słowa. – Piper okręciła sobie pasmo długich włosów na palec. – Jak oglądam quidditcha, to muszę rozumieć, żeby wiedzieć, o co chodzi.<br/>
     – Ale to coś zupełnie innego. – Grace przewróciła oczami, choć w ciemnościach i tak zapewne żadna tego nie widziała. – Telewizor to nie gra. Tam nie ma zasad. Można oglądać różne rzeczy i się tym cieszyć. To jak teatr, tylko że w pudełku i nie w czasie rzeczywistym. Choć – dodała po chwili – gry też tam czasem pokazują. Piper, była może mowa na waszych zajęciach o futbolu?<br/>
     – Była – nadeszła odpowiedź. – Ale to strasznie dziwaczne chyba jest. Tak biegać ciągle i tylko za jedną piłką. Nie jest to zbyt nudne?<br/>
     – Quidditch też jest nudny – wtrąciła Ingrid, za co Piper rzuciła w nią poduszkę. – Aua! – jęknęła ze śmiechem. – No co, przecież jest. Ile można latać na miotłach i rzucać się piłkami.<br/>
     – Do skutku! – odrzekła jej koleżanka.<br/>
     – Tak czy inaczej do Disneylandu muszę was kiedyś zabrać. Mówię wam, <em>zakochacie się</em> w tym miejscu! – powiedziała Grace.<br/>
     – Brzmi miło. – Maya stłumiła ziewnięcie. – Wybierzmy się we czwórkę. Ale najpierw musimy skończyć Hogwart.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     Na pierwszym roku każdy tydzień zdawał im się ciągnąć jak melasa z ciastek Hagrida. Nie znały jeszcze wtedy co prawda tych smakołyków, ale teraz, mając już tyle lat doświadczeń za sobą, Grace mogła z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że to porównanie nie odbiegało zbyt daleko od prawdy. Owymi ciasteczkami Hagrid częstował wszystkich swoich uczniów co jakiś czas i o ile na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawały się zbyt zachęcające, a w dłoniach sprawiały wrażenie twardych i czyhających na wrażliwe szkliwo młodych adeptów, o tyle po ugryzieniu było wiadomo, że pozory mylą i wypieki smakują wyśmienicie.<br/>
     Grace sądziła, że ta metafora dość dobrze oddaje jej stosunek do Hogwartu, a zwłaszcza starożytnych runów. Początkowe zmagania z nauką poprawnego posługiwania się różdżką, zapamiętania zaklęć i rozróżniania od siebie wielu podobnych roślin, a także pisania piórem, używania świec do oświetlania i noszenia długiej szaty do ziemi, sprawiały jej czasami nie lada problemy. Ale w mgnieniu oka – mimo że wtedy sądziła, że czas ślimaczy się niemożebnie – kończyła rok za rokiem i zaliczała wszystkie przedmioty na oceny, które uważała za odpowiednie. Wrzesień na siódmym roku zdawał jej się jakieś pięć razy krótszy od września na pierwszym roku, choć liczba zadawanych prac rosła.<br/>
     Nauczyciele, pomimo zbliżającej się przerwy bożonarodzeniowej, nie zwalniali tempa i zarzucali uczniów toną wypracowań oraz zapowiadali ciągłe sprawdziany. <em>Niedługo owutemy!</em> było najczęściej padającym z ich ust zdaniem. Grace miała już trochę tego dosyć i z ulgą przyjęła propozycję profesora Danahera, by na ostatnich przed feriami zajęciach z obrony po prostu sobie porozmawiać.<br/>
     – Wesołych świąt! – powiedział im opiekun, rozsiadłszy się na pulpicie katedry. – Mam nadzieję, że miło je spędzicie. Ach, nie mogę uwierzyć, że ostatni raz wam to mówię – powiedział i pokręcił głową, opuszczając wzrok. – Byliście pierwszym rocznikiem, który wziąłem pod swoją opiekę od samego początku, więc traktuję was trochę jak swoje dzieci. Choć w moim wieku byłoby to dziwne. – Puścił im oczko i zamachał nogami. Trzydziestoczteroletni Micheal Danaher w istocie nie miał zbyt dużej szansy na bycie ojcem zgrai siedemnastolatków. – Ale tak to już jest z tym czasem, że mija nieubłaganie. No, ale żeby nie było tak smętnie! – Ożywił się nieco i ześlizgnął się jednym ruchem z podwyższenia, po czym stanął przed nimi i założył sobie ręce za plecami. – Opowiedzcie mi, jak spędzacie święta. Ja, że tak zacznę, jadę do swojej Irlandii. Dawno nie widziałem się z rodzicami i siostrami. A wy?<br/>
     – Ja jadę z dziadkami odwiedzić brata w Stanach, w Kalifornii – powiedział jako pierwszy David. – Też dawno się z nim nie widziałem.<br/>
     – Świetnie! – rozpromienił się Danaher. – Kalifornia to piękny stan, byłem tam kiedyś na wakacjach.<br/>
     – Ja zostaję w domu. – Patricia uśmiechnęła się do opiekuna. – Przez kilka ostatnich lat dużo jeździliśmy i teraz chcemy odpocząć.<br/>
     – O, też wspaniały plan. A ty, Ingrid? Odwiedzasz może Norwegię?<br/>
     – W tym roku nie – odparła ta. – Ale może w przyszłym. Chcę zobaczyć się z dziadkami ze strony mamy, bo mamy słabszy kontakt. Są mugolami, więc nawet nie mogę porozmawiać z nimi przez kominek.<br/>
     Profesor Danaher pokiwał głową i posłał jej pokrzepiające spojrzenie.<br/>
     – Życzę więc powodzenia za rok.<br/>
     Nawet się nie zorientowali, kiedy minęła im cała godzina lekcyjna.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     Rzeczywiście owutemy były <em>niedługo</em>. Po powrocie z przerwy bożonarodzeniowej dziewczyny odwiedziły Hogsmeade tylko cztery razy, ponieważ cały czas poświęcały na naukę i powtórki. Piper, co zadziwiło każdą z nich, czasami nawet zdarzało się opuścić trening na rzecz sesji z książkami. Kapitan drużyny wykazywał się jednak dość dużym zrozumieniem. Być może pamiętał, jak sam rok wcześniej wkuwał przed sumami, a być może przerażała go wizja owutemów, które skłaniały taką pasjonatkę quidditcha do rezygnowania z ćwiczeń.<br/>
     Pod koniec maja Grace czuła spore przerażenie. Ingrid miała całe łóżko usłane książkami i nie zdejmowała ich nawet do snu, Piper podrzucała kafla i starała się recytować odpowiedź na zadawane sobie pytania, nim piłka opadnie, a Maya piła melisę za melisą i próbowała opanować drżenie rąk.<br/>
     – Dziewczyny, mózg mi już wybucha.<br/>
     – Mnie zaraz wybuchnie od tego twojego walenia piłką – warknęła Ingrid.<br/>
     Piper zrobiła obrażoną minę i dala jej sójkę w bok, na co ta syknęła, ale nie oderwała się od czytania.<br/>
     – Zróbmy sobie wolne jutro, co? – spytała Piper z nadzieją. – Chodźmy do Hogsmeade. Napijemy się piwa kremowego, zjemy ciastko...<br/>
     – Nie mamy czasu! – powiedziała płaczliwie Maya. – Egzaminy tuż za rogiem. Musimy się wyrobić ze wszystkim. A ja jeszcze w ogóle nie zaczęłam powtarzać astronomii z pierwszego roku. Czaicie? <em>W ogóle</em>!<br/>
     – No i nie zaczynaj, masz to przecież w małym palcu. Zresztą – Piper spojrzała na nią uważnie – wywróżyłaś nam wszystkim zdanie każdego przedmiotu.<br/>
     – Ale mogłam się pomylić!<br/>
     – Ty się rzadko mylisz.<br/>
     – A jeśli to jest ten raz, kiedy jednak tak się dzieje? – Maya wydęła usta.<br/>
     – Dobra, przestańcie już, bo mi się zaraz wszystkie runy pomieszają.<br/>
     Piper westchnęła cierpiętniczo i wyrzuciła ręce w górę.<br/>
     – Następna się znalazła, co chce powtarzać coś, co doskonale umie. Ingrid, jeszcze ty powiedz, że zaraz będziesz liczyć od nowa, czy jeden plus dwa na pewno daje trzy.<br/>
     – W zasadzie – zaczęła Ingrid, przewracając strony w podręczniku – to istnieje szereg dowodów numerologicznych objaśniających, że matematyka, którą posługujemy się na co dzień, wcale nie jest taka oczywista i że w wielu okolicznościach jeden plus dwa wcale nie daje trzy. Na przykład w trzynastym wieku niejaki Barbelius...<br/>
     – Bla, bla – przerwała jej Piper i wystawiła język. – Dwie bramki niższe, jedna wyższa. Razem trzy. Nie ma inaczej, przestańcie mi tu mącić. No laskiii – jęknęła. – Chodźmy jutro. Na godzinę tylko, serio. Będę siedziała z zegarkiem w ręku.<br/>
     – Hmm – mruknęła wymijająco Grace, wciąż zatopiona w lekturze „Traktatu o pięciu skrzyniach” spisanym futhorkiem.<br/>
     Przez chwilę w sypialni dało się słyszeć tylko skrobanie piór, przewracanie stronic i okazjonalne westchnienia Piper pełne dramatyzmu.<br/>
     – Czterdzieści minut – powiedziała w końcu Ingrid. – I to pod warunkiem, że przestaniesz sapać i powtórzysz zaraz ze mną mugoloznawstwo.<br/>
     – Tak jest, słońce! – rozpromieniła się Piper i rzuciła się na stos swoich książek stojących przy łóżku, by wygrzebać z niego podręcznik.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
     – Gdzie jest Piper? – rzekła Ingrid, marszcząc brwi. – Myślałam, że jak wyszła przed nami, to zaczeka pod salą.<br/>
     Rozejrzała się na wszystkie strony, ale po koleżance nie było ani widu, ani słychu. Grace i Maya pokręciły głowami na znak, że również nic nie wiedzą.<br/>
     Wyszły właśnie we trójkę, kilka minut po Piper, z egzaminu owutemowego. Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami nie stanowiła zbyt dużego problemu dla żadnej z nich i mimo że kilka ostatnich nocy spędziły na wysłuchiwaniu powtórek Ingrid oraz spaniu po ledwie cztery, pięć godzin, rano przed testem czuły się bardzo dobrze. Być może była to zasługa ciągłej nauki i ćwiczeń, a być może świadomości, że wybierały się na swój ostatni egzamin w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.<br/>
     Grace jeszcze przed chwilą, siedząc nad pergaminem z zadaniami egzaminacyjnymi, przypominała sobie wszystkie tabelki z podręczników polecanych przez profesora Hagrida oraz jego rysunki pomocnicze, które, co trzeba było przyznać, rozdawał im o wiele częściej niż rekomendacje lektur. I nagle – koniec. Uzmysłowiła sobie, że kiedy jutro rano wyjedzie ze szkoły, już nigdy więcej nie rozłoży się na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym, nie usłyszy serdecznego „dzień dobry, Grace, jak mija dzień?” z ust profesora Danahera przechadzającego się korytarzem, nie będzie wkuwała listy składników potrzebnych do uwarzenia przeróżnych eliksirów ani nie obkupi się słodyczami w Miodowym Królestwie z myślą, że to nagroda za skończenie wyjątkowo trudnego wypracowania.<br/>
     Nigdy też nie uda się na kolejne zajęcia ze starożytnych runów w Hogwarcie. Po siódmym roku, podczas którego napisała kolejne dwa artykuły naukowe pod czujnym okiem profesor Babbling, opublikowane w „Kwartalniku Runicznym”, planowała kontynuować badania nad historią języka. Nauczycielka podsunęła jej pomysł zapisania się na studia podyplomowe w magicznej części Glasgow, dzięki którym zdobędzie uprawnienia wymagane do samodzielnej pracy nad swoim najnowszym obiektem zainteresowania, czyli próbą odtworzenia najstarszego języka młodzieżowego. Zasugerowała także, że warto zainteresować się jakimś kursem języka obcego spokrewnionego z angielskim, na przykład islandzkiego, w którym zachowało się wiele archaizmów wszelkiego rodzaju. W pierwszym odruchu Grace chciała odrzucić tę wskazówkę, ale po niedługim czasie uświadomiła sobie, że nie może ciągle polegać na tłumaczeniach Ingrid – oraz wtrąceniach Piper, która w norweskim robiła zaskakująco duże postępy – i listach od bliskich Mai. Powinna zacząć próbować też swoich sił. A z wiedzą o rozwoju starożytnej mowy czarodziejów do współczesnych języków nauka któregoś z nich na pewno przyjdzie jej łatwiej.<br/>
     – Dziewczyny! – Radosny głos Piper, pędzącej do nich z zawrotną prędkością, wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – O raju! Nie uwierzycie!<br/>
     Ingrid sapnęła ze zdziwieniem.<br/>
     – Piper! – zawołała i zaraz zasypała ją gradem pytań: – Gdzie byłaś? Jak egzamin? Myślisz, że zdałaś? Co napisałaś w piątym o tych żmijoptakach?<br/>
     Piper, zatrzymawszy się tuż przed nimi, pokręciła głową, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha, i poprawiła rozwiane włosy.<br/>
     – Zdałam, nie zdałam, nie wiem, skąd mam wiedzieć, wyniki dopiero w lipcu – odparła prędko i machnęła ręką. – A ile można pisać o żmijoptakach, wyszłam wcześniej, bo się bałam, że w końcu się tam zakałapućkam. Ale dobrze zrobiłam! – rozemocjonowała się. – Nie zgadniecie, co się stało! – Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, wypaliła: – Podszedł do mnie sam Svein Eriksen, no wiecie, trener Kelpi z Tromsø, i powiedział, że wizytował kiedyś w Hogwarcie, gdy akurat był mecz, i widział mnie w akcji! I teraz chce, żebym spróbowała grać u nich! No, wiadomo – zreflektowała się – najpierw tak próbnie i zobaczy, jak sobie poradzę, ale! Jestem! W! Drużynie!<br/>
     Maya pisnęła, a Grace i Ingrid zaklaskały w dłonie. Patrzenie na tak wielkie szczęście malujące się na twarzy koleżanki było niezmiernie miłe.<br/>
     – Gratuluję serdecznie, zasługujesz – powiedziała Maya, poklepując ją po ramieniu. – Zawsze o tym marzyłaś.<br/>
     – Tak! – wrzasnęła Piper i o ile było to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej poszerzyła uśmiech. – Ale wiecie, co to oznacza? Ingrid! – zwróciła się do niej. – Jadę z tobą do Norwegii!<br/>
     Dziewczyna dołączyła do radosnych wrzasków Piper i rzuciła się jej na szyję, a ta uniosła ją i obróciła się kilka razy wokół własnej osi.<br/>
     – Łał. – Ingrid odetchnęła głębiej, gdy wreszcie Piper odstawiła ją na ziemię, i poprawiła sobie zmierzwioną szatę. – Możemy wynająć razem mieszkanie! – powiedziała, cała rozentuzjazmowana. – A jak kiedyś zmienisz drużynę, to będę mogła pojechać razem z tobą. W końcu magiczne stworzenia są wszędzie, nie?<br/>
     Maya i Grace spojrzały na siebie z uśmiechem. Wszystkie cztery miały już jakieś plany na najbliższe miesiące i być może nawet lata. Siedem klas w Hogwarcie pozwoliło każdej z nich na odkrycie, co chcą robić dalej, i rozwijanie pasji, a także przygotowanie się na przyszłość. Teraz czekało je wiele zmian, jednak wiedziały, że dadzą sobie radę. Po pierwszej części życia czas na kolejne. Grace pomyślała, że profesor Babbling miała rację – szkoła naprawdę jest takim prefiksem, który może zmienić znaczenie wszystkiego, co następuje później.<br/>
     – Ale najpierw Hogsmeade! – zawołała Piper. – Musimy wykorzystać naszą ostatnią szansę na wejście do wioski z Hogwartu.<br/>
     Ingrid krzyknęła radośnie na potwierdzenie i wskoczyła jej na plecy, po czym pognały w stronę zamku nieco chwiejnym krokiem w akompaniamencie śmiechu Mai i Grace biegnących tuż za nimi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Niektóre informacje dotyczące runów pochodzą z książki „Pismo runiczne” R.I. Page’a w tłum. Joanny Strzelczyk, ale większość słów i kilka informacji jest zmyślonych.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>